What Happens Behind Closed Doors
by infinite-playlist
Summary: Set Post X1. Rogue has just found a boyfriend in Bobby Drake, but as jealousy rises in the emotions of John Allerdyce, can she keep faithful to her knew reltionship behind closed doors?
1. A New Relationship and a Kitchen Door

**Flashback:**

"_Hey Rogue," Bobby said, walking up to Rogue._

"_Oh, hey Bobby," She said back to him, not bothering to stop her steps as Bobby caught up to her._

"_Um, I was wondering, well, Friday, the Professor said we are allowed to go off campus and I was wondering if you wanted to—"_

"_I'd love to Bobby, what time and where?"_

"_Really? Oh, um around 7 and to ice cream…you really want to go?" Bobby sounded surprised that Rogue agreed so quickly to a date._

"_Yeah, I do, plus, I've become to favor ice cream lately, I'll see you later then." Rogue said, speeding up her steps as she walked in front on him._

"_Ok, see you later." Bobby called after Rogue as she walked away._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Saturday and the newest gossip floating around the school was al about how ladies man Bobby Drake took the girl with the deadly skin out for a date. The girls were wondering how such a hot guy could give himself away to a girl who couldn't touch and the guys were talking about what Bobby had to do to touch her without being put in a coma. Friday night, the students were allowed to go off campus until 9:30 at night, no later. Bobby decided to take advantage of the situation and took Rogue out for ice cream, their first date. Now, it was bussing that the two were a couple, all because of one date.

Most students were happy for the two. Bobby finally finding someone who could hold him down to Earth, and Rogue finding someone who didn't care that her skin was deadly. Everyone felt this way except one person.

John Allerdyce.

He was best friends with both students and it was somewhat known that he also had a crush on Rogue, but whenever someone asked, he always said that he wouldn't waste his time on someone who he couldn't get in their pants.

Now, on the Saturday after the notorious date, John, Bobby, and Rogue sat in the Recreation Room watching T.V. Bobby had his arm comfortably around Rogue, though careful not to touch her skin and John sat on a seat across from them, trying not to seem affected by jealousy. Slowly, Bobby began to lean into Rogue and his hand traveled up and down her arm.

"Dude, I prefer not to have to watch you feel your girlfriend up." John said, annoyingly as always. Rogue glared at him but Bobby laughed a bit, knowing John was jealous.

"Just cause I'm with Rogue and you're not doesn't mean you have to spoil it for us John. Don't you care for the happiness of others?" Bobby replied back and asked jokingly.

"Hmm…let me think, I did," John looked directly at Rogue and she blushed a bit, "But there is no point in trying for that helpless cause anymore."

"Whatever man, you're just jealous."

"Yeah, you wish I was jealous of you Drake."

"Um, Bobby, I think I'm gonna go get something to eat." Rogue said, trying to break the tension between the two boys.

"I'll go get it Rogue, what do you want?" Bobby said, unwrapping his arm from his girlfriend.

"No, its ok, I can get it myself." Rogue said as she stood up before Bobby did and headed towards the door.

"You sure?" Bobby said, calling after her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rogue said, turning around and shooting a look at John that told him she wanted to talk to him. Turning back around, Rogue headed out the door and in the direction of the kitchen.

A few minutes passed and the two boys had sat in silence, an odd and rare occasion. Then John spoke up.

"Yo Drake, did you get that lighter fluid I asked for last night, or were you to busy feeling up Rogue." John said in his normal cocky and arrogant tone of voice.

"Yeah, if you looked it on the dresser, why couldn't you got out and get it anyways? Everyone was allowed out." Bobby replied.

"Detention, plus, it's better when other people do things for me."

"Whatever man." Bobby said as John got up and headed out of the room. "Where are you going?" Bobby asked him.

"To refill my lighter, it's almost empty." John replied as he headed out of the room and headed in the direction of the kitchen, which was the total opposite direction of their dorm. But oblivious Bobby didn't notice, and John kept walking until he reached the doorway to the kitchen and saw Rogue sitting at the island.

"What did you want, gloat in my face bout how Bobby has you and I don't?" John asked as he headed into the kitchen looking directly as Rogue.

"John, it's not like that, plus why would you care, you never liked me." Rogue replied back to him. Suddenly, a gust of wind from the open window flew in and shut the door to the kitchen, closing off the two from everyone else in the mansion.


	2. See You Tonight

Just as the door blew shut, Rogue jumped in her seat, jolted by the sound. Once she noticed what had happened, Rogue began to fiddle with the ends of her satin gloves, a bad habit she had picked up whenever she got nervous. John just smirked at the new privacy that had been granted to him and Rogue.

John rolled his eyes at Rogue's last comment and chose to ignore it, starting up a new conversation. "So, did you two do it?"

Rogue turned and looked at John in disbelief. Why would she do it with Bobby when just one handshake could kill him. "John, I know you might want me to accidentally kill Bobby, but it's not gonna happen."

"Roguey, I don't think it's your skin that's keeping you from getting into Bobby's pants, or him getting into yours." John said, a little to sure of himself.

"What? Why would you say that?" Rogue asked, John's words making her doubt herself. She then told herself not to let John get to her, he always did this, trying to manipulate her just like he did fire.

"Cause you know you like me more."

"What? You have got to be kidding me." Rogue laughed to herself, but slowly began to stop as she thought if it was true. Rogue shook her head to herself, knowing it couldn't be. She liked Bobby and was going out with him because of it.

John then leaned in close to Rogue, his hot breath blowing the white streaks of hair from her face. Rogue shivered in her seat as he got close, and she slowly began to move back."John, I..." Her voice trailed off as John kept coming close to her no matter how far she moved back. Rogue braced herself on the island counter, almost falling off her seat.

"What's the matter Roguey? Can't take a bit of...fire?" John asked as his face was finally almost touching hers. Rogue's heartbeat was racing and her breath was heavy. John was smirking, as always, staring Rogue down.

"John, you...you can..g-get..h-hurt" Rogue stuttered out as she tried to get John to pull back his sudden advances.

"Rogue, haven't you notice already? My favorite things to play with are those that seem to be untouchable but truly aren't."

"But--" And before she could say anything again, John had pressed his lips to hers. Rogue's eyes were wide open as John's were closed, but as his hand reached up behind her head, her eyes slowly began to close as well. John pulled her in closer, not caring that her mutation was already working it's magic on him, draining his thoughts, powers, and life. For a bit, Rogue was lost in the kiss, but as she began to feel John tremble, she pulled back and gave him a death stare she never knew she could make.

"Are you ok?" She asked at first, sounding extremely worried. Then, anger came over her for what he had just done and she hit him hard. "What the hell was that? A suicide attempt?"

"I'm still alive aren't I? I told you that you weren't untouchable." John said, still extremely full of himself even though his face was pale and his veins were slowly fading out of sight.

"John! You could of died, you are going to die! If Bobby finds out--"

"Bobby won't find out cause you won't tell him. You are too scared to have him know that after only a day of being his girlfriend you have already cheated on him."

"I didn't...you...where are you going?" She said, her thoughts of anger disappearing as she watched John get up and head to the door.

"To refill my lighter with the fluid your boyfriend bought me. See you tonight Rogue." And with that, John had opened the door and left the kitchen leaving Rogue alone and confused.

"What are you--" She cut herself off with her own thoughts, all jumbled together with John's emotions, memories, and fantasies. What did he mean by "see you tonight"? At this point in time, Rogue was too confused with the new voice in her head added to Cody (her old boyfriend) and Logan's voices. She sat on the stool, staring at the doorway, trying to make sense of what had entered her mind and what had just happened. It was all so quick that right now, it was all just a blur. Rogue figured that she would find out what John meant tonight, she just hoped it wasn't bad.


	3. Thought This Might Help

**Chapter 3: Thought This Might Help**

**A/N:**_Ok, so I am soooo new at this, so I haven't had one of these yet. As always, I do not own the X-Men, though I wish I did to an extreme. I wanted to thank people for the reviews, they mean a lot. Sorry that the first chapters were short, but they are going to get longer...don't worry. And sorry for the wait, weekends aren't my best time for free time. Well without futher ado, here is chapter 3!

* * *

_

1:36 A.M. The glowing alarm clock lit up the whole room as Rogue lied in her bed, awake as can be. She hadn't been able to go to sleep all night. Rogue wasn't sure why, but when she tried to fix whatever problem it was that was making her stay awake, the one idea she wouldn't give in to was that she was waiting for _him._

No matter how hard she tried, his thoughts and feelings were flowing through her head. That's what she decided was keeping her awake, the jumble of thoughts that were hers and John's. She laid in bed, trying to file through what she had absorbed to find out what he meant by "_See you tonight."_ It made no sense.

2:21 A.M. The time had already gone by, but Rogue still wasn't asleep. She stared at the clock, hoping watching the time go by would make her tired, but it didn't. Rogue rolled over on her bed to face away from the clock. Once on her side, she faced the door and saw a figure standing in front of her closed oak door looking at her.As the figure began to approach her, she tried to squint in the darkness to make out the face, but she had no luck. Once the figure was by her bed, she opened her mouth to scream, but a gloved hand came up and covered it, shushing her.

"Shh Rogue." The person said in a hushed tone. As she tried to see the face of this person, she heard the noise of a lighter snap open and the flame ignite. The tiny flame of the lighter grew, making a glow around the person's features.

"John? What--?" Rogue asked, now knowing that John had finally come, but still wondering why.

"Someone has gotten no sleep, waiting for me?" He asked in his normal full-of-himself tone of voice.

"No, your thoughts have just been flooding my mind." Rogue replied, annoyed.

"What more? Sorry, not going to give it to you, not in the mood for another near-death experience."

"Johnny, please, I already know yo uhave thought up ways to touch me without being put in a coma." Rogue said, now being the one sure of herself.

"How--?"

"Do I know that? You are in my head John, after your little stunt today, of course. I know a lot about you now." Rogue smirked at John as she reached over to turn on the light beside her bed.

"Oh, forgot that your powers did that, so what elese do you know exactly?" John sat down at the edge of her bed and looked at her questionably. Rogue tapped her finger to her lips playfulyy, then smiled at him.

"I know that you like me, but deny it because you think you are too good for a girl who can't touch anyone."

John stayed silent.

"And I know that you are jealous of Bobby."

"Not anymore," John said bluntly. Rogue looked at him questionly, making John chuckle to himself. "I have you, and don't deny it Roguey."

"Yes, I am so yours, especially since I am Bobby's girlfriend and not yours." Rogue snapped sarcastically back to John. He put a hand to his heart and made a mock hurt face.

"Ouches Roguey, that hurt real deep. Hey!" John yelled as a pillow came flying at him. Rogue rolled her eyes and layed back down on the remaining pillow of hers, turning away from John. After a few moments had passed, she turned back around to see if he had left, but his face was now lying next to hers, uncomfortably close.

"What?" He asked sharply.

"Nothing, I thought you might have left." She said softly. Rogue studied John, trying to figure out why he was still here. She knw he said he was going to see her at night, but she never expected it to be this long.

"Dammit, Rogue, why are you staring at me!"

"Nothing, it's just...I don't understand why you are still here. I mean, if you get caught you can--"

"Get in deep shit? Yeah I know, and I don't care. So stop complaining and take advantage of this time with the great John Allerdyce."

"So sure of youself there..." Rogue said under her breath, but a bit too loudly.

"Hey, you're the one who said you know what I want, so I can be sure of myself."

"Yeah, but..." Rogue did know what he wanted, but didn't understand why. He wanted her, of all people. John Allerdyce wanted the girl with the deadly skin, the girl who was his best friends girlfriend. John had wanted her since he met her and showed off with that one fireball in Ms. Munroe's history class. But, of course, Rogue was too blinded by Bobby's charms to see, and John started to deny his own feelings.

John's hand came up to cover Rogue's mouth to have her stop talking, and she did. His gloved hand moved from he rlips to her cheek. John took his hand off her cheek and reached into his pocket. "Oh please say you weren't thinking that I would--" Rogue began to say, but stopped as he pulled out a gauze scarf.

"Thought this might help," John said as he put the scarf up to Rogue's lips. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers through the material, being protected from her mutation. John moved his free hand to her cheek and ran it through her hair. Once at the back of her head, his hand stopped and pulled her in closer to him, deepening the kiss. John tounge darted out across Rogue's bottom lip through the scarf and, ignoring the material, Rogue responded by opening her mouth to give John access. Their saliva began to mis through the material as their tounges fought a battle between each others mouth, the kiss become more ferocious as it went on. John slowly began to pull away, both of the teens panting as the scarf fell from in between them, exposing their smiles.

Rogue shifted her body so her head layed on John chest. His hand ran through her hair and twirled on of the white streaks in the front. Sleep finally began to take Rogue as she thought about the events that had just passes. How could she not know that John would care enough about her to think up the whole scarf thing or wear gloves so she wouldn't have to worry about touch?

"Johnny?" She said softly.

"Mmm.." He said, almost asleep.

"Thanks."

"For what?

"This...the gloves...the scarf..."

"Yeah, sure."

A few more minutes passed, and one question kept Rogue awake.

"John?"

"Mmmm..." He was now on the verge of sleep, but still smei-responsive.

"What's gonna happen tomorrow--" Rogue began to ask, but realized that John didn't care and was already mostly asleep. She decided to leave tomorrow to tomorrow, and finally let sleep take her as she laid in John's warm arms.

* * *

Preview:_Ok, so in the next chapter, I'm thinking of bringing in another character, who is a canon, maybe Dazzler. It will only be the day after so...there will be some interesting conflicts building between Pyro and Rogue...another relationship is gonna form, not saying who between yet though. Tehehe...keeping you waiting is fun! Ok, please review and I love you all again._


End file.
